Imaginary Friends
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: This is a USUK fic about how the two love birds get into a car accident, and Alfred is in a near death situation. I write books, not summaries so don't judge. Key words: Alfred - Arthur - USUK - car accident - Flying Mint Bunny - Yosei-san. Thanks!


Alfred meets the Flying Mint Bunny

**A/N: HELLO! *turning off caps* - - - Hope you enjoy this silly USUK fic that I wrote. I don't know why this idea popped into my head. I am probably high... who isn't on this sight though? HaHa! HaHa! Ha... Ya sorry... please don't punch me! *Curls up into a ball*. Anyways, please read and I will meet you down at the bottom! then we can talk business... Enjoy!**

"Come on dude! Hurry up, we are gonna be late for the meeting!" Alfred yelled up stairs to Arthur, as he grabbed his bomber jacket off of the kitchen table. "Going not gonna, and I can't go just yet. I can't find my flying mint bunny anywhere!" Arthur yelled, as he came down the stairs with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure he just decided to leave you? I mean, if I were your imaginary 'flying mint bunny' I would have left you a LONG time ago." Alfred said, practically pushing Arthur to the front door. "He is not imaginary!" Arthur snapped back, but calmed down, and said, "Plus, you are still here."

Alfred smiled a little bit at Arthur's last comment, and opened the front door. He said, "That is because I am real. I have REAL feelings for you, now please let's go." Arthur rolled his eyes, and murmured, "You just ruined what could have been a perfectly good moment."

"Whatever dude," Alfred replied, "I really don't want us to be made fun of by France again for being late." They walked out of their apartment, and onto the sidewalk. The meeting was in America, which was where they lived, so they decided the night before that they would walk to the meeting, but the time on Alfred's watch told him that they needed to drive.

Their car was right in front of their house, so there was no trouble getting to the car. Alfred opened the door for Arthur as he climbed into the passenger seat. Alfred went around to the other side, so he could drive.

Alfred gave one last look at his watch, and said, "Ok, so we still have fifteen minutes until the meeting, and it takes ten minutes to get there. I can do this!" Arthur only rolled his eyes, and smiled. Though… there was still a part of him that was worried about where his flying mint bunny was…

About five minutes into the drive, Arthur spoke up, and asked, "Alfred?" "Ya?" the cheery nation replied.

"I haven't seen the flying mint bunny lately."

"Ya, I know, dude. I bet he is just having fun with his other imaginary flying bunnies. That is all, ok?"

"He is the only one of his kind, but that is not what I am worried about. I haven't seen my unicorns, fairies, trolls, or anything lately either."

"Maybe you are finally growing out of your imaginary friends phase!"

Alfred turned to smile at Arthur, telling him that he was only joking, and he cared. Arthur looked into his sparkling blue eyes. They never seemed to have worry in them. Looking into his sky blue eyes that looked like a pool that led to the Heavens, Arthur immediately lost all of his worries. He smiled back at Alfred.

He then noticed something in the corner of his eye. Not the corner of HIS eye, but the corner of Alfred's eye. There was a reflection. A reflection of… The flying mint bunny? Alfred's face soon started to be filled with worry, as he looked just past Arthur. Arthur turned to look behind him, and saw the flying mint bunny.

The flying mint bunny was shouting something. Everything was all too quick, but in his last moments of consciousness, he made out the words, "LOOK OUT!"

**ALFRED ~POV~**

Everything happened in a span of two seconds. The first second I was smiling at Arthur, and staring into his beautiful emerald eyes. The next second, I could see… no… I was definitely hallucinating. Maybe… Maybe that second was after the truck hit us head on.

Yes… I was stupid. I wasn't paying attention to the road, and a truck hit us. That is probably when I started to hallucinate about seeing Arthur's flying mint-colored bunny. I could have sworn he said, "Look Out!" though.

That was in the past though. I am the hero, I never worry about the past. I need to focus on the "now" or rather, the "present". I am… well… I don't know where I am. I can't feel anything. I can't see anything. All I see is white. There is white everywhere.

I shout out into the open, white, oblivion, "Is anyone there? Where am I?" When I shout though, all I hear are empty echoes. I feel like I am not using my voice. I feel like I am using the voice in my head. I have heard this voice many times before. It was similar to my own, but it just wasn't the same. I never got a clear look at it though, because I would always get distracted with something.

But now, here I was, face to face with my inner voice, all alone. "Help me! I am kind of worried, and – and I can't feel a thing!" I shout, tears starting to fall from nowhere. I can't seem to feel or see my body, so I don't know how I am crying.

I silently cry though. I cry for what seems like hours, no… days. I feel like I have been here forever. I feel like at some point I will tire from crying, but I never seem to. I try to get up, but I can't. I don't know how to work my limbs, and I feel like I am just my soul.

Finally, after what seems like ages, a voice finally comes to me. It is… a voice I have never heard before. I see something though. Something that seems so beautiful after days of only seeing whiteness. It was given a mint green color, as it was flying above me.

It looked like the thing I saw right before I got here. "I am the flying mint bunny. It is nice to finally officially meet you," it said, coming closer. When it appeared, I started to notice that my body was appearing around me. I felt like I was inside my mind, but I was finally get to come out, and see again. I walked in a circle just to get re-acquainted with my body again.

"I'm Alfred. I see you are Arthur's imaginary friend. I must be dead right now, correct?" Alfred said, a bit too melancholy for the heroes' taste. "Well… close to it, but I won't let that happen. I have been working on this, for far too long now. Nothing will go wrong," the flying mint bunny said, flapping his wings, as he hovered next to Alfred's face.

"What is this thing you have been working on?" Alfred said, suspiciously to the bunny, a bit scared about what the answer was going to be. "Trying to get you to see," the flying mint bunny said.

"See what?" Alfred replied, quickly.

"See us."

As the flying mint bunny said that, trolls, unicorns, goblins, fairies, white lions, and creatures of all sorts started appearing before Alfred. His jaw dropped as he saw all of things Arthur would describe to him sometimes. "You all are… This can't… I'm dreaming. This is all a dream. Or I am dead. Danget, I am probably dead!" Alfred said, as he bent down, crying for Arthur to forgive him.

All the creatures stared at each other, rolling their eyes, wondering how Arthur fell for such an idiot. Alfred looked up from his hands, tears stained on his face, and asked, "Why are you guys still here? I just want to be left alone."

"We are real, and you aren't dead, idiot," the flying mint bunny said. "We made sure that the impact wouldn't kill you," one of the trolls said. "You guys were the ones that hit us?" Alfred asked, really confused.

The goblins stared at each other, and gave him a guilty laugh. "We needed you to see that we are real, and Arthur is not crazy. This was the only way we could get you to see us," the flying mint bunny said.

"Is that where you guys have been? Arthur has been worried about you," Alfred explained, standing back up. "We will apologize to him after this, but do you believe in us now?" the flying mint bunny asked.

"If that's what it takes to get me the heck out of here that ya! Sure!"

"Ok then!" the flying mint bunny said, and all of the creatures excluding him started to fade out. The white turned to black, and Alfred had a feeling like he was waking up from a dream. He opened his eyes, and found himself laying in a hospital bed.

Arthur, Japan, Italy, France, and Canada were crowded around him. All of the other countries were either in the waiting room of the hospital, or were a few feet away from Alfred's bed. Arthur practically crushed Alfred when he squeezed him saying, "Don't do that again, idiot!"

Tears dripped onto Alfred's cheek. "What did I do?" Alfred asked, confused on why Arthur was mad at him. "~Ve! You have been sleeping for days!" Feliciano replied. Alfred heard this, and stared at Arthur, who looked like he had been crying for that same amount of time.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Alfred said, pulling Arthur's face to his chest, for he was too weak for a real hug. Arthur smiled, wiping his tears on Alfred's hospital blanket. He looked up when he noticed a hint of mint green in the corner of his eye. He shot straight up, and shouted, "Yosei-san where have you been?" almost in a scolding tone.

Arthur walked away from Alfred and to a blank space in the room. He stared slightly above the front of him, and started to have a conversation with the flying mint colored bunny. Japan whispered to Arthur, "England-san, I hardly think that this is the time to-." Alfred cut him off, for now he could see the flying mint bunny.

"Relax Japan. The flying mint bunny saved my life… well… in a way." Alfred said, laughing a little at the end. He sat up, slowly, and stumble out of bed to walk over to his new bunny friend. He stared yosei-san in the eyes, proving to Arthur that he could actually see him, and wasn't making fun of him. He said, "Thanks pal… for everything."

Yosei-san said, "No problem, Al." Arthur watched, trying so hard not to burst into joyful tears. They all three had a group hug, as the others watched wondering what was wrong with the two countries that looked like they were hugging the air.

"Is this how England started seeing things?" Canada said from the back of the room. Everyone ignored him of course, and France said, "Great, now we have two nut job countries." Arthur, Yosei-san, and Alfred looked up from their group hug after hearing this, and started to laugh.

The three of them were cooler than the Bad Friends Trio and everyone knew it, even though they could only see 2/3 of this great friendship.

THE END.

A/N: Did you enjoy that! Ha! I know you did! Unless... you didn't and this is just getting awkward... Anyways! Please review and stuff. If you don't I will cry, but ya! I like criticism, but I also like nice things. Thanks!

I also take requests...


End file.
